The HBI
by CD The Golden Pup
Summary: When brother band The HBI decide to get the band back together, it's like living the high life. Until some stuff happens...
1. How They Got Their Rythm Back

The HBI were just your average group of dudes who formed a metal band in 2004. In 2010, they split. Why? Things were getting out of hand.

"Guys," Said Lano, a guy wearing ALL yellow. Even his HAIR was yellow. "Remember the band we formed back in '04?"

Rick, A guy wearing all green was super hyped and couldn't calm down till five minutes after his brother (Yes, they're all related) said this. "I totally remember!"

Toki, the Brit of the bunch (wearing all blue) said: "Ah, yes... Those were the good days."

Brian, The absolute nerd (He knows EVERYTHING and is wearing all purple) remembered this, too. "I remember that I used to play drums."

"Yeah, till I took over." Lano said. "Which I think I'm a better drummer than you."

"That's a negative." Brian said.

"Both of you!" Rick said. "We don't need to cause problems!"

Toki wasn't even listening. He was listening to all the cover songs they did. He was even thinking about recording their own songs in a recording studio.

"Whatever" Lano said. "Wanna watch some TV?" "Sure." Brian said. "Toki? Do you have the remote?" Lano asked. Toki handed Lano the remote. After a few minutes of watching TV, they stumbled upon what appeared to be "Music Choice". "Woah!" They said. Even Toki was amazed. "How many channels does this even have?!" Lano asked. "Seventeen channels." Brian answered. They were looking for "Music Choice: Metal Hits" When they found it, everything opened up for them. Bands like Slayer, Pantera, Slipknot, Metallica, ect. were playing on that specific channel. "Guys!" Lano said. "We're getting the band back together!"


	2. Off to the San Fran Music Store

When the guys got the band back togrther, they needed some new gear. Instruments entirely. "All right, gang," Lano said. "We need to go to the store. The MUSIC store..." Rick was all over this. "We do! I need a new guitar! My old one is TOTALLY THRASHED!" The guys looked at Rick's old guitar: They all agreed that they needed new stuff. "Well, now, who's driving the Sprinter?" Toki asked. They've gotten a customized Mercedes Sprinter that the guys from West Coast Customs tricked out for them. "What?" Brian asked. Toki then repeated what he said just five seconds ago. All four of them got their driver's license about 3 years ago so it was harder to decide who gets to drive the thing. "Rick, have you driven the Sprinter?" Toki asked.

"No... I haven't..." Rick answered.

Lano wanted to help his twin out. (Yes, Lano and Rick are, in fact, twins.)

"I vote we let Rick drive the Sprinter." Lano suggested. Rick was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" Brian asked. Rick started to slowly pull up.

"Get in." He said sternly.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"I'm driving." Rick answered.

"Really?" Lano asked.

"You know it, twin." Rick answered to Lano.

"Whooo!!!" Lano yelled.

"We gonna go?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"Yes, right, sorry." Toki appologized for the delay.

So off the went to the music store. The FINEST one in San Fran. (Yes, they live in San Fransico.) Once they arrived, they were greeted wildly.

"Well! I'll be damned! It's the HBI! You guys have been M.I.A for TEN YEARS!!!" One of the sales clerks said.

"In the flesh." Rick said.

"What could I do for you guys?" Another one asked.

"We decided to get the band back together and we need some new gear." Lano answered.

"Whoa-ho-ho, man... This must be a dream come true for your fans." he said.

"Well, we've won quite a few Battle-Of-The-Bands competitions in the past, so this is another one we're facing." Toki said.

"Do you know the PAW Patrol?" he asked.

"Rick and Lano know them VERY WELL." Brian answered.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Oh, 'cause they came in this morning." he said

"Shut up... NO WAY!" Rick said.

"Oh, yes way." he countered.

"They're on tour, aren't they?" Lano asked.

"Hell yeah!" he answered.

"Okay, we're wastin' time!" Rick said. "What'cha got?"

"We've got a Gibson Flying V with your name on it." He said. And sure enough, he gave Rick a green Gibson Flying V with his name underlined.

"Bro!! This is SICK!" Rick said.

"As for Mr. Purple Guy here, we got a purple Jackson bass for you." he said.

"This is one of the basses that David Elefson of Megadeth uses!" Brian said.

"Well, aren't you the observitive type?" He said.

"What do you have for me?" Toki asked.

"Oh, don't worry, buddy. We've got you covered." He gave Toki a BC Rich Eagle equipped with a Floyd Rose Trem system with the Union Jack on it and his name underlined. Toki was amazed.

"How..? Very smart gentleman." Toki said.

"Last but not least... The drummer." He said. "We've got the finest double-bass kit you want. Follow me." Lano followed the clerk into the drummer's part of the store. The clerk led him straight to a yellow Tama kit that had six toms two bass drums and ten cymbals.

"Wow." Lano said. "It's real nice. I LOVE IT!!!!!!"

"So, what do we owe ya?" Rick asked.

"$30,000.89" The clerk said.

"YIKES!!!!!" They all said. "We can pay for it." Thirty-thousand dollars and eighty-nine cents later, the guys were happy with what they bought.


End file.
